Unshattered Lover
by Gnome1
Summary: AU. Angsty Trory-ish. Tristan can't get over Rory. Different than anything I've ever written, just read it and see.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters  
  
  
  
"Michael, stop!" Rory squealed as her boyfriend tickled her.  
  
"Why?" he pouted, but his smirk won over in the end, that adorable smirk that Rory loved so much.   
  
"Because, I'm not fond of being tickled to death!"  
  
"Aww, poor Rory."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smirked, "So, tomorrow..."  
  
"Our five month anniversary." she smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is. Don't make any plans."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He shook his head, "Cute, Gilmore. Real cute."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Lousie walked up with Madeline in tow, both smiling, "Hey lovebirds."  
  
"Hey Louise." Rory said as Michael draped his arm around her waist. He nodded to both.  
  
"Are you two coming to my party tonight?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Rory nodded.  
  
"Oh, also, my parents want to get me out of the house next month for their anniversary. They're flying me and two friends to the Bahamas for a week, October brake. You in?"  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
The blonde smiled at Madeline and Rory, "God help those boys when we get there. We're staying at my grandfather's hotel. No supervision, and unlimited hot guys."  
  
"Hey! I'm still here!" Michael said indignantly. The three girls laughed.  
  
"Don't worry baby, you'll be kept in mind."  
  
"But not for long." Madeline said under her breath. All three heads turned to look at her. Louise and Rory laughed, but Michael paled.  
  
"Seriously, Mikey, don't worry. We'll keep her away, especially from the really hot ones, who are reserved for the unattached." Louise smiled, "See you two later."  
  
Michael was muttering incoherently as the two girls walked away. Rory laughed, "Could you try it again in English?" but her playfulness vanished as she saw how serious he was. "What's wrong?" she asked, worry laced all through her voice.  
  
"Wh-they-you wouldn't-are you going to-I mean, the guys in the Bahamas, are you really going to-" he couldn't form a complete sentence.  
  
Rory put her hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips to his in a mind blowing kiss, silencing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Rory broke away and asked breathlessly, "What was the question?"  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
She smiled, kissing his nose lightly, "I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too." he wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued down the hall. Michael smirked, "Hey Dugrey!"  
  
Tristan turned and nodded, "Hey Bowman," he saw the girl next to him, and a pained look flashed through his eyes, "Rory."  
  
"Tristan." she nodded. Tristan and Michael continued talking for five minuets, the blonde looking at Rory a few times. She played with the hem of her skirt, waiting for them to finish.   
  
"So, you coming to Madeline's party?" he asked.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Of course not," Michael laughed, see you later, Dugrey." Tristan nodded and walked in the direction they'd come.  
  
Her boyfriend turned to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Rory slid her arms into it, the end came halfway down her thigh. "I'll see you at lunch." Michael said, kissing the top of Rory's head before walking away. Rory smiled at his back, she felt as if she floated to her next class. She sat next to Madeline and Louise, who smiled.  
  
"You are so in love." Madeline said.  
  
"I know." Rory smiled dreamily.  
  
"It's different." Louise said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's different?" Rory asked.  
  
"You being so caught up in a guy. You weren't even-"  
  
"Stop. Stop right there. Don't even say it."  
  
"Sorry." Louise shrugged, "So, have you slept with him?" she asked her best friend in a whisper so only the three of them could hear.  
  
"You know the answer."  
  
"Is he better than Tristan?"  
  
"Louise!" she screeched, wide eyed.  
  
"Well?" she whispered, leaning in.  
  
Rory's thoughts turned to her ex, "I dunno," she scrunched her nose, "Neither were just hook ups, but I think Michael knows me better, of course Tristan knew pretty much everything about me..." she trailed off.  
  
"But you weren't this head over heels for Tristan." Madeline supplied.  
  
"That is very true." Louise nodded. But neither said anything else, because the teacher stood up and began the lesson. Rory sank into Michael's letterman jacket, the aroma of tobacco and Chrome cologne mixing, his trademark.  
  
At lunch, Rory sat next to Michael, her chair pulled close. She ignored the conversation between the soccer team, and played with the chain he'd given her, it was a silver one that he'd used to wear. Louise walked over to Rory from the other side of the table and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and stood up, Michael turned from the conversation, "What's wrong?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "Nothing. I'll see you next period." she walked out with the blonde, Madeline had left a few minuets earlier. Michael shrugged and turned back to his friends.  
  
Louise led Rory to the Library and sat in the back, against the encyclopedias, where Madeline was looking through one, obviously bored. "Hey." Louise said.   
  
The brunette looked up and smiled, "Hey."  
  
"So," Rory started, "What's with the emergency meeting?"  
  
"We've been discussing your love life." Madeline said simply.  
  
"And we have a question, but don't want to upset you." Louise sat down, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Shoot." Rory looked at the titles around her.  
  
"Is Tristan up for grabs, or would you be mad that one of us hooked up with him?"  
  
Rory didn't look away from the books, "Be my guest, just know he'll make you into a locker room joke."  
  
Louise shrugged, "It's been done to me before."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Louise groaned, "But you were together for six months!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And it doesn't bother you that we'd hook up with him?"  
  
"Tristan and I broke up six months ago, I'm over it."  
  
"You two didn't 'break up' sweetie. You dumped his ass."  
  
Rory smiled, "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Louise laughed, "You're wayyyy too bitter for your own good." Rory laughed as well. "Did he make you into a locker room joke?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"No." there was a beat of silence, "Tristan really loved me."  
  
"So, why did you dump him?" Madeline asked.  
  
Rory sighed, "Me and Tristan had a complicated relationship and I just got tired of it. And now, I realize it was right. Me and Tristan definitely don't go together."  
  
"Are you happier with Michael?"  
  
"No. Not really, I just...I feel better about him. More comfortable. I always felt like I had to prove something to Tristan. I don't have to prove anything to Michael. At all." she looked away, before looking back at them, "It sound weird explaining it."  
  
"It's like soap opera." Madeline said.  
  
Rory laughed, "I guess it does."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rory sat on one of the large couches, extremely close to Michael, when he stood up, "I'm going to go get a drink, want one?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "I'm good." he nodded and walked away. Rory looked around, waving to a few people as they passed. She stood up to go to the bathroom, when someone held her elbow and guided her outside to a secluded spot outside. "Oh, who the hell are you-" she whirled around and stopped upon seeing Tristan. "What?"  
  
"Why did you break up with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you break up with me? You never gave me a reason."  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"I want an answer."  
  
"My God Tristan, not now."  
  
"You owe me an explanation."  
  
"It was six months ago!"  
  
"Well I've been in hell, Rory! Because I still love you and you just completely ruined me without telling me why! My life was perfect, and you want to know why? It was because I had you! After six months, you just ended it without a reason! I'm thinking I never meant anything to you!"  
  
She looked at him, silently asking if he was seriously saying this. The threw her hands in the air, "Because I was scared Tristan! I was scared because I was falling in love with you! Hell, I did love you, you were my first, I lost my virginity to you, so it obviously meant something!"  
  
"Well then why the hell did you break up with me?!"  
  
"I told you! I was scared! But it doesn't matter now!"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Bowman?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Have you slept with him?" She didn't answer. Tristan looked away, the thought of the one girl he'd ever loved sleeping with one of his best friends killed him. Tristan ran his right hand over his face and shook his head.  
  
"I don't love you anymore Tristan, I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
"How long did you love me?"   
  
"Five months. But not anymore."  
  
"Great." Tristan said bitterly.  
  
"I am sorry." she whispered, and he could tell that she meant it, "I have to go. Michael will be looking for me." Tristan grabbed her hand, looking her in the eye, it was pitiful, especially for him, to be this caught up in a girl. He saw it, she didn't love him anymore, so he let her hand go, and she touched his face gently before walking away.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Can you please uncover my eyes before I go Kung-Fu on your ass for trying to kidnap me?"  
  
Michael laughed, "You can't kidnap the willing."  
  
"Shut up." he kissed her neck gently and removed his hands. She smiled widely. He'd told her to wear a dress, so she had on a long black dress that almost swept the ground, and he was wearing dress pants and a tie. Sitting in front of them was a blanket. Candles were around it, and there was very expensive china sitting on it, it was perfect, just like in the movies. With one difference: hamburgers and fries. "Lukes?" she asked.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Your favorite." Rory laughed and kissed him playfully. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, "Like it?" he whispered. The sun was setting, making a beautiful picture.   
  
They were in a small clearing next to the bridge. She looked out over the lake, and then into his clear green eyes, "It's perfect."  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Tristan stood outside the Gilmore residence, something he'd been doing a lot lately. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. The thought of Bowman and Rory. Him kissing her, touching her, making her scream. It was almost more than he could bear, because he knew that he'd been the first to stir those emotions in her, and now someone else was. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. He leaned against the hood of his car, running his hands through his tousled hair. The darkness surrounded him. It was almost eleven, and the television in the living room had been on for over an hour. Rory was probably waiting for Lorelai to get home to tell her about the anniversary. The thought made him momentarily bitter.   
  
"Hey kid." Tristan turned, surprised to see Lorelai standing there, home from work. He'd been so caught up in his emotions that he hadn't even noticed her pull up.  
  
He sighed, "Hey."  
  
Lorelai looked up at the house, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"An hour. Maybe a little longer."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Tristan shrugged, "She really loves him, doesn't she?" The woman nodded sadly. "What did he do that I didn't?!"  
  
Lorelai shrugged, "Nothing. I guess the fire just died."  
  
"You know I've never loved anyone other than her, I've never wanted to be with someone after we broke up. But with her- God, I can't stand to see them together!"  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I always liked you better."  
  
Tristan's head snapped around to look at her, "What?"  
  
"I like you better than Michael."  
  
"Bowman?"   
  
She nodded, "I'm not sure how Rory fells, but I like you better, for what it's worth. I don't know why, because you're the dangerous one. But there's something about you that seems right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And even though I feel that way, you need to understand that no matter what, I stand behind Rory, in all her decisions, no matter what my opinion is, I'm not going to tell her unless asked, and she didn't ask for my opinion on you. I'm sorry. I respect her decision, and you need to, too."  
  
Tristan shook his head, "I've tried, Lorelai, for six months I've tried, but I can't."  
  
She nodded, "I can tell you're not going to give up." Tristan shook his head. "Fine. But go home. It's late. Come back tomorrow if you're going to talk to her."  
  
Tristan looked taken aback, "Really?"  
  
"I can't stop you." she shrugged and walked inside, leaving Tristan to go home.   
  
When Rory saw her she looked surprised, "Who was that?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "Nobody. So, how did the date go?" Rory's smile widened before going into a detailed explanation of the night's events.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sunday night, ten thirty, outside the Gilmore's house. Again. Tristan sighed, walking back and forth. This wasn't going to work. He stopped, inhaling deeply before walking up to the door. He stood, clenching and unclenching his hands before knocking. It opened to reveal a shocked Rory. "Tristan?" she whispered.  
  
"Okay, I-we need to talk."  
  
"Yes we do." she nodded, "First off, what the hell are you doing here? I thought we talked on Friday."  
  
"We did, but God, Rory, how can I explain this to you?" he asked, looking anywhere but her.  
  
"There's nothing to explain!"  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said why are you here?! You know I don't love you anymore!"  
  
"I know that! But Rory, I'm here because I can't move on! I can't get over you!" he quieted, not wanting to wake her mother. "Knowing that you're having sex with Bowman is killing me! Knowing that I was your first, knowing that I'd been the only one who'd ever made you scream their name, it kills me that now he can do that."  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about that."  
  
"It's not right. I shouldn't be stuck like this. I'm holding on for nothing and I know it."  
  
"Then just let go!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Well what's the point in coming here?!"  
  
"Because he doesn't deserve you! He doesn't deserve to be the one you fall asleep with!"  
  
Rory looked away, not wanting to discuss her sex life with him. "Tristan, you should leave."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise at his quiet voice, "Yes. He loves me."  
  
"Does he take care of you?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
Tristan spoke after a beat of silence, "What does he do that I didn't?"  
  
"I've never had to wonder if he cheated on me. Or that he loved me."  
  
"Did you doubt me?"  
  
"Almost everyday."  
  
"About which one?"  
  
"Either one, sometimes both, sometimes neither."  
  
"So you don't love me?"  
  
"I told you that."  
  
Tristan looked away, nodding, "Well, there's my closure. Bye Rory."  
  
"Goodbye Tristan." she whispered. She surprised him by leaning in and kissing his cheek gently before closing the door.  
  
A/N: I can't figure out weather I should make this a one parter or continue. 


End file.
